Cerezas negras
by Zafidrich
Summary: El tiempo decidiría cuándo debían parar... mientras tanto, continuarían saboreando el fruto jugoso de sus encuentros fortuitos.


_**D gray man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**_

 _ **Este escrito pertenece al reto "10 minutos en el paraíso" del foro: Resurgiendo entre las cenizas**_

* * *

Pico rojo del buitre del deseo  
que hubiste sangre y alma entre mi boca,  
de tu largo y sonante picoteo  
brotó una llaga como flor de roca...

 _-Delmira Agustini_

* * *

 ** _i._**

La primera vez que tuvieron un encuentro, ocultos en el cobijo de un árbol hueco, Tiky entró despacio, queriendo que Lulubell sintiera cada centímetro de él, que degustara cada uno de los dedos hundidos en sus caderas y percibiera la intimidad del sexo. No hubo una especial explicación para esa profunda noche fuera de ser el vino que apagara el fuego consumiéndola viva; las memorias de la lujuria gritaban a través de sus poros algún alivio, un bálsamo que frotara con dedos expertos sobre las zonas donde hormigueaban mariposas revoltosas, hambrientas de pecado.

Apenas y se quitaron las ropas, sus bocas nunca se tocaron, sus miradas tampoco se fundieron en medio del acto. Solo se dedicaron a sentir; puertas cerradas que nunca fueron desgarradas, manos principiantes y algo dubitativas abriéndose paso a través de su espalda, para aferrarse a algo sólido y mantener la unión, mientras su piel delicada era raspada por las ramas y piedras en el suelo, grabando en su lienzo aún impoluto la marca de cada embestida certera y recóndita.

La nieve se acumulaba sobre las ramas retorcidas y congelaba el aire espeso, pero el verano había estallado en sus cuerpos, y en ellos quedaron ardiendo las brasas de una fogata que se consumió en el silencio profanado por los gruñidos y gemidos ahogados por los últimos rastros de lucidez colgando en los bordes de su mente borrosa.

 _ **ii.**_

Tiky nunca se vio a si mismo como la víctima de una telaraña con finos hilos invisibles, Lulubell tampoco lo hubiera descrito de esa manera; siquiera cuando las citas fortuitas comenzaron a llamarse encuentros casuales que se daban un par de veces al mes. No hubieron más movimientos lentos, solo penetraciones dinámicas y estimulantes, no tenían mucho tiempo disponible, y todo aún permanecía oculto. De repente el escenario había cambiado, sábanas y almohadas suaves en lugar de tierra e insectos como testigos de sus necesidades carnales. Lulubell sentía más su desnudez en ese ambiente silencioso, apenas adornado por el crujir de la cama, los jadeos extasiados y alguno que otro carruaje pasando fuera; para ella, era más cómodo el abrigo de las luciérnagas y la sonata imparable de los grillos, que se clavaba en sus oídos en el momento que tocaba la cima, y hundía las uñas en la carne fresca a su alcance, era una sensación más agradable que la de apretar las sábanas entre sus manos.

Una vez, en medio de todo el ritual que ya comenzaba a ser necesario entre ambos, Lulubell notó el lunar que adornaba el rostro de Tikky, nunca admitiría que frunció el ceño al ser consciente del mismo hasta ese instante, pero pronto perdió la noción cuando un golpe específico le arrancó una exclamación que no se molestó en ocultar.

 _Era una marca común, su espalda estaba llena de galaxias, pero en la mejilla tenía su encanto._

 ** _iii._**

Road había notado un cambio, no considerable, pero ahí estaba, y se reflejaba en algún gesto eventual que nunca se había notado entre ellos dos: Como cuando una vez, mientras Tiky releía algunos párrafos para ayudarla con su tarea, Lulubell se asomó despreocupada por el hombro del mismo y corrigió uno o dos errores antes de marcharse como si no hubiera pasado nada, y él, sin rechistar tomó la goma de borrar para eliminarlos.

Para cualquiera hubiese sido irrelevante, pero no lo fue para la astuta mirada de Road, que permaneció fija sobre él hasta que el mismo se dio cuenta de ese pequeño detalle. No había ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, pero ya no era solo Lulubell o Tiky individualmente; alguna conexión tenían después de haber compartido tanto, no romántica, pero cierto aire de confianza se había formado entre ambos.

¿Tal vez fueran a descubrir sus actos en algún momento?

En la noche, aún y cuando ella estaba sobre sus muslos, acariciando con un vaivén lento sus humedades, se mostró algo ido pensando en la posibilidad, pero se mordió el labio con fuerza y dejó todo a un lado mientras ella se deslizaba hacia abajo, hasta abrazarlo por completo con su calidez, llenando su vacío sediento.

No supo si fue por el aroma a madera de las velas, o el ambarino de sus ojos derritiéndose como miel por la pasión. Se incorporó un poco y la tomó por la nuca con firmeza, evocando la primera vez, cuando aún no podían mantener el contacto visual, y capturó sus labios; no poseían un sabor específico, pero eran jugosos, suficientes para aplacar el picor en su garganta.

Exploró con paciencia la geografía de su cuerpo; sus montes endurecidos, bajando por las llanuras adyacentes hasta detenerse en el géiser de su centro, y dejar caer su peso sobre ella, aún con las bocas entrelazadas.

Por ahora, mejor se entregaba al placer y la lujuria. El tiempo después decidiría cuándo debían frenar.


End file.
